With One Wish
by WackyWisher
Summary: The final battle ensues, and now the jewel is complete and Kagome waits for Inuyasha to decide on his wish. But what happens when Kagome and Inu accidently wish at the same time? What does it lead to? Rated for Inu's mouth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, and I'll probably forget to do this again, so like don't sue me okay! I'm a poor college student who still lives at home! The shame!

"Kagome get back!" Inuyasha dove in front of her as a tentacle shot out from Naraku's body aimed for Kagome. With her glowing arrow Kagome got a good shot disintegrating it before it had a chance to strike the air born hanyou. Inuyasha got back to his feet, Tetsusaiga gripped tightly in one hand, the other arm thrown out to keep Kagome back. Kagome watched from behind him her eyes traveling between her companions as Sango battle desperately with her brother Kohaku, and the fearful look on Miroku's face as he dodged yet another well aimed tentacle, and Kouga just to the right battling Kagura.

"This is so horrible," Kagome said in a low voice. Inuyasha pushed her aside, swiping at the tentacles once again. Kagome stumbled and fell to the ground as Inuyasha leapt aiming a blow with his wind scar at Naraku's body.

"Get up and move away, or you'll be killed," Inuyasha shouted over his red clad shoulder. Kagome gripped her bow and reached for her quiver pulling out another arrow. She wasn't about to run away when her friends needed her. She pulled her bowstring tight and took aim for Naraku, letting go and watching as it hit its mark, disintegrating half his body.

"Wench," Naraku growled turning his glowing red eyes toward her. Kagome moved quickly when a tentacle shot out for her again, Inuyasha wouldn't reach her this time as it grabbed her around her wrist. Kagome winced as it yanked her and she lost her balance and was dragged closer.

"Jerk, let go," Kagome cried. She reached for her quiver and pulled out an arrow driving it into the fleshy appendage. Naraku paid no mind and hauled her into the air.

"Damn it, let her go," Inuyasha yelled. He was knocked back when he tried to reach her, and then pinned to the ground. He was exhausted, Kagome knew, everyone was. This battle had been raging for nearly a day, it was only time before something bad happened.

"You should have stayed back like your dog said," Naraku chuckled darkly. Kagome looked at him fiercely as she wrestled with the tentacle to release her wrist.

"I'm not going to abandon my friends, we're all here together to defeat you," Kagome yelled. Naraku laughed again, and dragged Kagome toward him, so they were face to face.

"You can not defeat me, I have all the jewel shards in my power," He said. For the longest time it seemed Kagome was suspended there, her eyes searching Naraku's. She could hear the shouts from Inuyasha as he wrestled to reach her, and she could even hear Miroku shouting as well in the same fearful tone. She knew though that they couldn't reach her.

"You don't, not yet," Kagome said. She knew that even now with Naraku holding every jewel, including Kouga's and the one still throbbing in Kohakus's back, tucked away in her skirt pocket was one of last pure fragments, and as long as she had it, there was a small hope. Kagome reached forward and gripped Naraku's neck with her free hand, a deep heat surging through her fingers.

Naraku let out a wicked scream; his grip on Kagome's wrist slackened and Kagome gripped his neck with both hands her feet supported by the tentacles surrounding them. She willed her spiritual powers to surge through her hands. It was a peculiar sensation, as his body began to disintegrate around her hands. Kagome knew that the large fragment of the jewel in his body was being purified along with his body. She didn't let her grip go, his neck still solid under her grip, where underneath the skin Kagome could sense the scared jewel.

The shouts from her friends were simultaneous, as Kagome felt a painful jab as something pushed through the back of her shoulder, and pain exploded nearly causing her to let go.

"I will not let you live," Kagome gasped, gritting her teeth against the pain. Naraku let a smirk slide across his pale lips.

"And I shall not let you live either," He said with a shuddering breath, and his eyes widened as the flesh and muscle of his neck beneath Kagome's hands suddenly began to dissolve and the heart beat that pulsed beneath her fingers stopped as she wrapped her fingers over the jewel. Naraku was defeated, and Kagome held the sacred jewel to her chest as she fell back, his body that had supported her now gone.

Kagome hit the ground with a shocking force and the breath left her lungs in a rush, for a second or more she thought she would not catch it again. The gasp of Inuyasha, and the shout of her name let her know he was near and she took a deep breath but she couldn't muster the strength to respond to his call.

"Kagome, you did it," Inuyasha whispered to her. Kagome was smiling when his warmth enveloped her gently, but she didn't let go of the jewel, as she felt herself drifting off, losing grip of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly month later when things had finally settled down. Inuyasha had brought Kagome back to her own time for the medical attention she needed so desperately after the battle. And he stayed with her, the week she was in the hospital. And then the two weeks she was at home, and then finally when she returned to the feudal era, bandaged and sore but determined to see her friends all safe and sound.

"Sango and Miroku are fine, only a few scrapes and bruises. Shippo is pouting as usual for being left behind. And Kouga's around somewhere, and has been since I brought you home," Inuyasha explained. He'd made constant trips back and forth over the month to keep everyone in the past up to date on Kagome's recovery.

"And what about Kohaku, he still has the jewel fragment in his back, right?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha leapt up from the bottom of the well, Kagome in his arms instead of on his back so he didn't jar her shoulder. He placed her on the ground gently, and looked around the well's area.

"Yeah, his memories came back and he hasn't spoken once. His dreams are bad and he doesn't sleep well either, but Sango tries to comfort him when he lets her. When the time comes we'll need to take that jewel fragment back," Inuyasha replied solemnly.

"I know, but we will wait until we speak to Sesshomaru," Kagome replied. Inuyasha let out a growl. Kagome had come up with the idea to ask for Sesshomaru to help them save Kohaku's life, since he did have the sword that could do it.

"That bastard is not going to help Kohaku, he's sworn to kill him," Inuyasha told her. Kagome shook her head and let out a small sigh.

"He won't, Rin likes Kohaku it would be devastating to her to lose his friendship. Kohaku cares for her too, that's why even under Naraku's power he protected her," Kagome replied. Inuyasha snorted at this, but didn't want to start an argument. Kagome smiled and started off toward the village.

Kagome was surprised at the sight she was met by when she got to Kaede's hut. Sitting on the porch was Sango and Miroku, talking with each other pleasantly and Shippo was nearby coloring, and Kouga was there sitting on the wooden fence surrounding Kaede's garden, having a conversation with the old woman as she plucked herbs.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kouga," Kagome called, smiling widely. Kouga jumped up and was gripping Kagome's free hand with in a split-second, that familiar charming smile in place.

"I'm so glad you're alright, I've waited forever for you to return," Kouga said. Kagome smiled and pulled her hand away from him.

"That's so sweet Kouga, thank you," She said. Kouga's smile turned to a scowl at the sight of Inuyasha who stood behind Kagome.

"Mutt face," He challenged. Inuyasha let out a growl.

"Don't start you mangy wolf,' Inuyasha returned. Kagome pushed past the two of them and started toward Shippo to give him a hug, then to Sango and Miroku.

"We've been so worried about you," Sango said, stroking Kilala's head who sat in her lap. Kagome smiled and took a seat beside her friend, Shippo coming to sit in her lap.

"Kagome, I drew you a picture," Shippo said, happily. He pulled out a drawing from his shirt, and held it up to her. Kagome smiled mildly at the picture of her stamping on Naraku's form, a glow of yellow squiggles around her.

"Thank you Shippo, but it wasn't just me who defeated him, everyone here had a part in it," She told him.

"Don't be modest Kagome, if it hadn't been for your abilities we wouldn't have won. You purified both the jewel and Naraku, destroying him. You truly are the hero," Miroku said with a chuckle. Kagome's cheeks' darkened with embarrassment and she shook her head.

"I couldn't have done it if it weren't for you guys. I just wanted to protect you all, and I wanted you to be safe," She said quietly. Her eyes darted to look at Inuyasha, but he wasn't watching her, he was looking at the forest, and the streaming bodies of soul collectors that hovered over it. Kagome felt a sinking feeling in her chest, and suddenly the mild pain of her shoulder didn't matter, because the pain in her heart was far more burning.

She got up from her seat and walked to Inuyasha, he looked to her his eyes betraying his conflicting emotions.

"Go, she came here to see you".

"Kagome-," Kagome shook her head at him. Inuyasha let a small smile show and then he was gone. Kagome bit her bottom lip as it trembled slightly, and quickly closed her eyes against her tears.

"He doesn't deserve you" Kagome looked around at the wolf demon, and smiled pathetically.

"He might not, but it doesn't matter because as long as he's happy so am I". Kouga met her eyes; he didn't look for long before he gaze went back to where Inuyasha had disappeared too.

"I should be going, my tribe has been without a leader for too long," Kouga announced. Kagome smiled at him as he took her uninjured hand again, rubbing a rough thumb across it. "I think I already know your answer, but I just want to ask you in case your answer changed. Do you want to come with me and be my woman, my mate?"

"I'm sorry Kouga, but no. I need to stay here, with Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly. Kouga nodded, his eyes on her hand in his.

"I thought so," He chuckled mirthlessly. He looked up then his eyes shining. "I really do love you, and that'll never change, so if your answer does you know where to find me"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kagome's in quick, gentle kiss, and then he was gone. Kagome watched the cloud of dust as it disappeared and smiled faintly, reaching up to touch her lips. Her first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo smiled at him, and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"I came to see you of course," She said quietly. Inuyasha leaned into her touch, wrapping his fingers around hers, knowing that those fingers would never be warm like Kagome's.

"Right, so you know that Naraku has been destroyed," Inuyasha said. Kikyo nodded, letting her hand drop from his face to return to her side.

"Yes, my reincarnation destroyed him. I had felt that power of hers surging in the air, she's exceeded even my own abilities," She replied in a cold voice.

"It doesn't matter, because Naraku's gone now so you're safe," Inuyasha said. Kikyo smiled faintly, and sighed.

"Yes, and now you can come with me to hell," She said. Inuyasha looked at her, and reached for her hands.

"No, not yet, we still need to fix the sacred jewel and destroy it," Inuyasha replied. Kikyo laughed callously and pulled away from him.

"Do you still intend to use it to become a full demon?"

"I haven't decided," He told her. He spoke the truth, because he didn't know what he wanted. He had seen the destruction his full demon form had caused and he worried that if he wished to become a full demon, would that mean he would lose his feelings and friendships with the people that mattered most. He knew also there was something else he could wish for, but he didn't know yet what would happen if he wished for it.

"You will still come to hell with me, no matter right? It was an unbreakable promise," Kikyo told him. Inuyasha looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

"Yes, if it comes to that. But I want to wait until the jewel is destroyed," He replied. Kikyo nodded and leaned forward to give him a kiss. Inuyasha let her, and wished that her lips were warm with life, instead of the cold of death.

"I will come again, and the next time we will depart from this world" She pulled away from him and disappeared into the woods, the scent of death and graveside soil lingering in her wake.

Inuyasha looked back to the sky, and let out a deep sigh. Why had he ever made such a promise, and why did Kikyo want so badly for him to die with her? Why didn't she want him to live on and be happy?

When he came back to Kaede's hut, Kouga had left and Miroku and Shippo were the only two left sitting on the porch. Inuyasha hated the looks that he received; those glares betrayed his friend's disapproval.

"How is Kikyo?" Miroku asked his voice somber. Inuyasha shook his head and stood before them.

"Fine, where are Kagome and Sango?" He asked, bypassing Miroku's interrogation.

"Sango is inside with Kohaku and Kagome went on a walk with Kaede," Shippo replied. Inuyasha nodded, keeping quiet.

"Kouga asked Kagome to be his mate," Miroku said, he watched Inuyasha for a reaction, but didn't get one.

"Of course, the mangy wolf's to stupid to realize she doesn't love him," Inuyasha scoffed. Shippo let a wicked smile curl his lips.

"Kouga kissed her too," Shippo told him. Inuyasha's ears twitched and his eyes snapped toward Shippo, the intense color like molten gold.

"Did he now?" He growled. Shippo nodded, and Miroku chuckled.

"She looked a little flushed afterward," Miroku added casually. Inuyasha clenched his fists and turned to storm off.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"To find that damn Kagome and demand to know why she let him kiss her!" He bellowed. Shippo and Miroku jumped up and chased after him, regretting ever mentioning the little event.


	4. Chapter 4

"My child, you look troubled," Kaede observed. Kagome lips twitched in a smile, and she looked up at the passing fragments of sky between the trees.

"I don't know what to do," Kagome sighed. Kaede nodded.

"Yes, the troubles of the heart. Is it Inuyasha that trouble ye again?" Kaede asked.

"He always troubles me, but at the moment I have more concern with his brother,' Kagome replied.

"Dear me, ye aren't in love with Sesshomaru now, are ye?" Kaede asked in surprise. Kagome looked at her and laughed.

"Of course not Kaede. I barely know him and besides he despises humans. The trouble is I need his sword to save Kohaku so he may live without the help of the jewel fragment".

"Oh, oh of course. Well right ye are to worry, Lord Sesshomaru will not be easy to get help from" Kagome sighed and then fell silent, thinking of some plan. She had thought over the past month of what to do and had not come up with a plan. She knew that maybe she could wish on the jewel for Kohaku to live, but that wish belonged to Inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes as she thought of Inuyasha.

"Is it stupid for me to stay?" Kagome asked. Kaede looked at the young girl, a knowing smile on her aged face.

"Aye so now you ask of Inuyasha troubles. My child you know that only you can answer that. You love him do ye not?"

"Yes, unfortunately" Kaede chuckled at this and Kagome looked at her mildly annoyed.

"Kaede I'm asking for advice, not to be laughed at," She grumbled.

"Kagome, forgive this old woman, she merely laughs because you sound so woeful of your own heart," Kaede replied. Kagome sighed and reached up to her neck, to finger at the large fragment of the jewel that hung there. Inuyasha had given it to her to keep safe, and the other fragment lay in her pocket, while the final one was in Kohaku's back. Kagome wanted so much to figure out a way to complete the jewel without losing Kohaku's life.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated. I've got too much on my mind and I haven't got any way to solve my problems," Kagome apologized.

"This I know, Kagome but ye will find your answers," Kaede encouraged.

"Thanks, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to just walk on my own for now," Kagome told her. Kaede nodded, and Kagome turned in the direction of the sacred tree. It was funny how she always found its presence was relaxing.

"How is he?" Sango wiped away her brimming tears before turning to Miroku. He patted the spot beside him and she took it, folding her hands in her lap.

"Suffering, but at least he's asleep. I don't know what to do, he won't look at me and he still won't say anything. It seems so hopeless" Sango spoke softly, her eyes kept on her lap. Her hands were scarred from the battle, and often when Kohaku woke from nightmares he was violent and she had cuts and scrapes from trying to stop him. Miroku knew that Sango was worried, and he was too. Kohaku wasn't the same boy Sango had known, and he never would be again.

"You're doing all you can, but he's been through a lot and the only thing that you can give him is time," Miroku told her. Sango nodded and let out a small shuddering breath.

"Thanks Miroku, for saying that" Miroku smiled and wrapped his arm over Sango's shoulder. Sango stiffened, but when Miroku reached with his other hand for one of hers, she leaned into him.

"I will always be here if you need to talk. I do care for you," He said tenderly. Sango shut her eyes and let the warmth of his hand around hers be a small comfort.

"I care about you too, but you already knew that," Sango told him. Miroku chuckled.

"Yes, it was obvious but I know that you've had hard times and didn't need me to make it harder. I am sorry it took me so long to finally tell you, that I love you"

"It's okay… now remove your hand from my chest, before I remove it for you"


	5. Chapter 5

The soft sound of the sacred tree's branches swaying in the breeze seemed so alluring and easing. Kagome had felt that pull of its aura and had quickly drifted into a light sleep against the trunk of the tree. That was where Inuyasha had found her. It was a surprise, and at first he was mad that she had let her guard down so fast, but seeing her peaceful face his heart started to flutter in his chest.

"I can't love you both," He told Kagome's sleeping face. He was kneeling right before her, his face so close to hers his breath was lightly ruffling the dark bangs hanging across her forehead.

'But you do,' His mind teased. Inuyasha backed away, and pressed his hands to his face in aggravation, he hated to admit it, but it was true. He loved Kagome and Kikyo, but it was different. He would always love Kikyo, she was his first love and he couldn't change the way they had parted. And he loved Kagome, but it was different from before. Before he had loved her because of her resemblance to Kikyo, but now he realized that she was far too different from Kikyo. She was alive and full of love and energy, and warmth. Kagome made him happy and feel safe and true, and most importantly she had never asked him to change. Kikyo had, she had wanted him to become human for her, so that the sacred jewel would be gone and she could be an ordinary woman. He knew that Kikyo had only wanted to be normal and to live with him in peace. She was a priestess and she would forever have a mistrust of a demon, even if only a half demon.

'That's why Naraku could fool us, we had never trusted each other completely,' Inuyasha thought. He looked up at the sacred tree; the spot where he had been sealed was clearly visible.

'How can I choose?' He thought desperately.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha snapped back to look at Kagome his heart racing, but relaxed seeing she was still asleep. She was dreaming about him.

"I can't," Kagome murmured, her lips trembled. "I can't love you… it hurts…"

"What?" Inuyasha said. Kagome stirred slightly at his voice, and Inuyasha jumped up, diving for the nearest bush at the edge of the forest. At the sound Kagome woke and sat up, wincing and grabbing her shoulder.

She let go of it after the pain faded and then wiped at her tears. Her dream had been hard to swallow, she knew that her love for Inuyasha was unrecognized by him, and she saw for herself what her future held as a lonely woman who would die early because of her aching heart.

"Stupid, why would I dream that?" She said, rubbing at her eyes. Kagome took a deep breath to gain control of her emotions, and then shook the dream from mind.

"Sure loving him can hurt sometimes, but it's okay. I'm being stupid, all this stress is making me crazy," She told herself. She shook her head again trying to forget the dream and got to her feet. She needed to worry about Kohaku and Sesshomaru, not the dealings of her heart.

Inuyasha sat silently in the bushes far long after Kagome had left. His heart was pounding in his chest.

'She loves me… but,' Inuyasha let out a sigh and got to his feet finally. So Kagome loved him but was troubled by it. He knew it probably hurt her that he loved Kikyo and had promised to leave this world with her.

'I can't do anything about it, there isn't anyway to help her with her pain,' He thought. He looked back to the spot where she had slept, where she had been peaceful and untroubled. He hated causing Kagome so much heartache.

Kagome and Inuyasha were quiet around each other for the next few weeks, while Sango and Miroku's love slowly blossomed as Miroku supported Sango through the struggle with her brother. Kagome was healed and often traveled back and forth between the two times, bringing supplies and treats for her friends. Kohaku didn't improve and Sango grew further worried he would never be able to deal with the deaths of his family and village and his part in it.

It was late in the night and Kagome was up stargazing because her sleep had been troubled. Miroku and Inuyasha had gone to another village to help with a demon problem, leaving the two girls and Shippo behind, to care for Kohaku.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked away from the sky to see Sango standing nearby. She had been crying again, and her cheek was bruised from a struggle with Kohaku earlier that afternoon.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked, getting to her feet to comfort her friend. Sango looked away from her, tears swimming in her eyes.

"I, will you do something for me?" She asked. Kagome reached out to grab Sango's hands, and they met eyes.

"Of course, what is it you need?" Kagome questioned. Sango took a deep breath and blinked away her tears.

"I, I need you to take the jewel shard from Kohaku's back"

"What do you mean, he'll die if I do that," Kagome protested. Sango gripped Kagome's hands tighter, keeping her gaze steady.

"Please, he's suffered for so long. It's best for him to be in peace then to struggle everyday like this. He's in such anguish," Sango pleaded.

"Are you sure? Is it okay with you, is this what you really want?" Kagome asked her own voice quivering with tears. Sango nodded, still clutching Kagome's hands even as her own shook.

"All right, I do it for you"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when the two men returned from their journey they found Kagome sitting out on the porch holding Shippo in her lap, looking somber.

"Where is Sango?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked up at the question and gave him a small grim smile.

"She went back to her village"

Miroku didn't say anything for a long moment he just stared as Kagome held out a glowing fragment of the jewel.

"She asked me remove it, because Kohaku was suffering too much and she thought it best that he not have to deal with it," Kagome told him. She sniffled and looked away from his gaze.

"If Sango asked you to remove, it wasn't your fault he died. That was Sango's choice," Miroku told her, reaching out to pat her shoulder. Kagome nodded and wiped at her eyes.

"I know, I just… poor Sango" Shippo sniffled too and gave Kagome a comforting hug. Miroku let out a sigh.

"I suppose she will return when she's ready. But for now Kagome you'll need to complete the jewel and then we will decide what we need to do"

Kagome nodded, she picked up Shippo and placed him on the porch before she got to her feet. Kagome was going to the sacred tree to calm herself before she attempted to fuse the last pieces into the jewel. As she passed Inuyasha, they didn't speak, but Kagome gave him a pathetic smile, in attempt to be normal.

Kagome sat by the roots of the sacred tree for a long time, just holding the fragments of the jewel cupped in her hands, tears moving slowly down her cheeks. She silently prayed for Sango and hoped her well, knowing that because of this jewel she had lost the last of her family. The sacred jewel had caused such pain for everyone who had been involved with it she hated it and wanted it to be gone from the world. But for it to be gone, someone had to make a wish, and she knew that wish belonged to Inuyasha. Would he still wish to become a full demon, or did he want something else now? Did he intend to wish for Kikyo to live again, and if he did, where did that put her? Kagome let out a sigh and looked down at her palms, and the glowing fragments.

"So much pain, for such a small thing. For one wish, that's all," She said aloud. Kagome closed her hands hiding the jewel from view, as she concentrated on the energy she'd need to fuse them all together.

When Kagome opened her hands a few minutes later she was surprised to see the completed jewel. She had thought that it would be harder, but maybe her spiritual powers had grown, she had after all purified Naraku.

"Well, it's done and now Inuyasha may have whatever wish he wants" Kagome clutched the jewel in her hand and got to her feet.

"I just hope that he's happy," She sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Burying Kohaku had been harder then she thought. Sango spent a long time just standing over the grave, willing him to rise again, she was afraid to be alone in the world. When she finally had covered the grave and prayed for him she stepped back to look over all the other graves. Her village, her family, she truly was the last demon slayer, the only one left. She let out a deep breath and turned to find Kilala behind her, waiting with her things.

"Thanks Kilala, you are a true friend"

After Kagome had come back she spent a long time sitting in Kaede's hut, asking to be left alone. The others respected her request, but some not for very long.

"Kagome, we need to talk," Inuyasha said as he burst into the hut. Kagome just nodded not even glancing at him. It was unnerving, this new calm and silent Kagome.

"I think I know what it is I want to wish for," Inuyasha said.

"That's nice, but I don't need to know it," Kagome replied. Inuyasha let out a haggard sigh.

"Stop acting like that, I know you care," Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes narrowed.

"I do, but I'm not about to stop you from wishing what you want, you deserve to have what you want," Kagome told him.

"I still want to tell you-," He stopped when Kagome shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it Inuyasha," She said. Kagome got to her feet and left the hut, taking off toward the forest at a quick pace.

"Damn it, Kagome," Inuyasha shouted.

"If I were you I'd leave her be," Miroku suggested. Inuyasha ignored him, of course and started off for Kagome.

Kagome found herself at the sacred tree for a second time that day. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the jewel, gripping it tightly in her fist.

"Kagome, just listen to me," Inuyasha said as he burst into the clearing. Kagome turned toward him and raised her fist, but before she could throw the jewel at him, he grabbed hold of her fist.

"Let go," Kagome said through gritted teeth. Inuyasha shook his head, wrapping both his hands over her fist.

"Don't be like this, please"

"Don't tell me what to do and please don't make this harder on me. Can't you just make your wish," Kagome shouted.

"I will, but I want you to hear it," Inuyasha said. Kagome took a deep breath, calming herself.

"But what if I don't want too," She asked. Inuyasha sighed and looked into her eyes.

"I just want you to know, what I wish for," Inuyasha said. Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. Inuyasha pried open her fingers and rested his palm over the jewel while it rested in Kagome's hand, the ends of his fingers wrapping around the edge of her palm to keep her hand still.

"I wish for you to have a happy life," Inuyasha said after a moment. Kagome's eyes snapped open, and she looked frightfully at her their hands as it began to glow.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. The jewel's light grew brighter, and they pulled back from it, the jewel just hovered in the air.

"I made a wish," Inuyasha told her. Kagome looked at him, her eyes wide.

"I, I think I might of too," She replied. Inuyasha looked at her.

"What do you mean, what did you wish for," He asked. Kagome looked at him the light growing more intense.

"I just wished-," She stopped though, as an unfamiliar feeling drifted over her body.

"Kagome," Inuyasha screamed. She was disappearing, her body going see through. This wasn't what he wanted this wasn't supposed to happen.

Kagome had wished by accident on the jewel, maybe the same time Inuyasha had made his wish. It seemed silly that they should wish the same thing for each other. Happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

There was this strange ringing coming from somewhere, and Kagome couldn't determine why it sounded so near. Her eyes snapped open, and Kagome was surprised to find herself in her own room. She sat up and knocked her alarm clock from her night table in the process of trying to shut it off. Her door opened a moment later and Kagome's mother stood there smiling.

"Good, you're up. I was afraid you'd be late again, Sota's already left for school," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome blinked and looked around.

"Mom, do you know what happened?" Kagome asked. "How did I get here?"

"What do you mean, honey?" Her mother asked bemused. Kagome looked at her.

"Where's Inuyasha? Why aren't I in the feudal era any longer?" Her mother chuckled, not entirely listening to her daughter's babbles, as she picked up a few pieces of clothing by the door.

"Sweetie, that certainly sounds like an interesting dream," Her mother said, before she stood back up and left the room with the bundle of clothes.

'It wasn't a dream…' Kagome thought. She looked around and bit her lip pensively. As she reached up to rub at her eyes she noticed something on her right palm. There etched into the skin was a burn scar the perfect size and shape of the sacred jewel. Kagome jumped to her feet and rushed down the stairs to ask her mother about the scar.

"Mom, this scar where did I get it?" She asked, waving her hand in front of her mother's eyes. Mrs. Higurashi grabbed her daughters flailing hand and looked at it, letting out a sigh.

"Honey, that's been there since you were born. Now go upstairs and get dressed, or you'll really be late," She said firmly. Kagome nodded, still looking at her palm as she headed back to her room.

"Not ready yet I see" Kagome looked up at the voice. For a long moment she just stared at the man before her, hardly believing what she saw.

"D-dad, you're alive?" Kagome asked. The man raised a dark eyebrow at her, and scratched at his head.

"Well, yes. What lead you to believe otherwise?" He asked, letting humor fill his voice. Kagome felt her knees quake, and in a quick movement she jumped at her father, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much," Kagome said. Her father let out a chuckle and stroked her hair.

"We just saw each other last night," He said. Kagome pulled away and quickly wiped away her tears, smiling grandly.

"Right, silly me," Kagome said. Her father looked at her strangely as he chuckled and reached out to ruffle her hair.

"It's fine, now hurry up and get dressed. If you're late for school again you'll get a detention and then I'll make you sweep the temple stairs instead of Grandpa," He told her. Kagome nodded and rushed into her room.

Colors burst behind her eyes as Kagome pressed her palms against them in an attempt to calm herself and push back tears.

'Is this real? Is this really happening, my dad alive? Could this be a dream or was the feudal area just a dream?' Kagome pondered. She looked again at the scar on her right palm, tracing it with her fingers.

"No. No, it wasn't a dream," She said shaking her head. She collected her thoughts and then went to her closet, pulling out her uniform to get dressed. She'd do that, and then go to the well house; maybe there she could find some answers.

Kagome made her good-byes like she was off to school, giving her father a big hug before she rushed out the door. She snuck off to the side of the house and spotted the well house where it had always been. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slid the door shut behind her self and leaned up against it. It was too dark to see down to the bottom, and as she made her way down the steps, she didn't get the creeping feeling she always got around the well.

Kagome felt around as she got the bottom, but she didn't find the well, there was nothing there but dirt and rocks. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again hoping that maybe she just wasn't seeing it because it was dark, but when she looked around, all she saw was the dirt ground.

"It's gone, the well's gone" She jumped to her feet and jogged up the steps, if the well was gone, did that mean the sacred tree was too? Kagome charged out of the well house and into her front yard. Her breath rushed from her in relief as she saw the tall tree stretching toward the sky. She went closer and hopped the fence around it, when she realized it too had changed.

'The scar is gone, the scar where Inuyasha had been pinned isn't there,' Kagome thought. She reached out a hand and rested it against the trunk, wondering what this meant.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Kagome jumped at the voice, and turned to find her grandfather watching her with a bemused look.

"Oh, I was just-,"

"Heading to school I hope, you're going to be late," He scolded. Kagome smiled halfheartedly and stepped away from the tree.

"Right, thanks Grandpa. I'll see you later," She said. She gave him a kiss on his balding head and then headed toward the steps. She knew that there was something going on, something had happened when Inuyasha and she had made their wish. Perhaps the jewel had tried to grant both and something happened. Or maybe the jewel had fused the two together only granting part of each. Kagome had to stop herself from thinking of the possibilities. All that matter was that something happened and now she had to figure out how to reverse it.

"I might never see my friends again, I have to fix this"


	9. Chapter 9

His vision was a blur when he first opened his eyes, and for a long moment he stared up at the stretch of ceiling above him. Inuyasha grunted and blinked a couple times finally being able to make out the solid lines of the rafters across the ceiling.

"What happened?" He sat up and scratched at his head. His eyes widened as he looked about the setting, his hand sliding across his head. Inuyasha eyes widened as he swept his hand across his head again.

"What the hell?" He yelled. He jumped up from where he lay and found he wasn't in the woods any longer, he was in a room. A room strangely like in Kagome's time, Inuyasha shuffled over to the door where there was a long stretch of mirror.

For a long time he just stood there staring, not even recognizing himself. Not only were his dog-ears gone, but his hair was shoulder length and black and his eyes a deep amber flecked with brown. He was human, all human and he wasn't even wearing his fire rat kimono, but instead a pair of black pants.

"What the hell is going on?" He said. He glanced around the room, and found it was furnished with a desk, a bed, and a small closet that had clothes spilling out of it. Inuyasha approached the clothes and quickly shuffled through them. He found a bright red t-shirt and pulled it on. He was looking at his hands morning the loss of his claws, when he noticed the small round scar on his left palm.

"I don't remember this," He said, studying it. Something clicked in his mind and he remembered the bright light and Kagome's frightened face as the jewel had glowed brighter between their hands.

"We both made a wish…" His clenched his left hand and took a steady breath.

'So who's wish came true, and why am I here?' He didn't get an answer to his question though; because his thoughts were interrupted as his door swung open and standing there was a young man with short bleached blonde hair and dark amber eyes, that flashed with menace.

"Finally up I see. You're already an hour late," He said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, this man looked familiar.

"Late for what?" He asked.

"School you idiot," The man replied coolly. Inuyasha's eyes widened as recognition hit him.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell?" He shouted, his teeth grinding.

"Don't yell so loud little brother, you can either get to school now or not go and head to the shop early to help Dad," Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha lost his steam as he was completely mystified by what his brother said.

"Dad, store? What is going on?" He said more to himself. Sesshomaru looked at him, and then let out a small sigh.

"I'm guessing you're having a small mental break down. I'm going to work, so you're on your own"

"Wait, where's this store? I'll go there," Inuyasha demanded. His brother just stared at him for a good minute before he answered.

"It's across the street"

"Across the street?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded and then he left with a roll of his eyes. Inuyasha pivoted on his feet, looking around his room until he saw a window. He rushed toward it and flung it open, staring across the street.

"Izayoi's Bakery and Tea Shop," He read on the sign. "My dad bakes bread and serves tea?" Inuyasha let out a disappointed sigh and then pulled back inside his room. He looked around the room again and then headed to the closet looking for some other pair of pants to wear. He found a long sleeved shirt that had the teashop's name above its pocket and pulled it on. He tripped across his room, stumbling on odd and ends, before he made it out of his door. There was a landing that looked over a kitchen, and stairs that Inuyasha glided down. At the bottom he glanced into the kitchen then into the doorway beside the stairs. There was a living room through that and what appeared to be the front door, with shoes beside it. Inuyasha headed to the door, he glanced at the shoes and then sighed as he picked out a pair of slip-on sandals. Kagome had always bugged him to where shoes when he went out in her era, and since he seemed part of this era now, it only seemed right he should follow the tradition.

'So I'm in Kagome's era. Maybe this was her wish,' Inuyasha thought as he started around his house, then across the street. The smell of baking bread wafted toward him before he even opened the door of the shop, and he smiled slightly, his stomach rumbling.

Inuyasha stepped inside the shop and was instantly caught off guard by the bag of flour that whacked him in the side. He stumbled slightly and caught himself on a chair before he fell.

"Why aren't you on your way to school?" Inuyasha looked up at the man holding the bag of flour over his shoulder, a deep-set frown on his tan face.

"Why the hell did you hit me with that?" Inuyasha shouted back. The man chuckled his face changing from anger to cheer in a matter of seconds.

"How else am I going to knock some sense into my delinquent of a son?" The man laughed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, before he looked the man over. He was tall, a head or so over Inuyasha and well built, probably from carrying bags of flour. His hair was the same dark as his own and his eyes were a dark brown that shone with life.

"So, you're my father?" He said, more to himself. The man chuckled again, a deep throaty chuckle that seemed to rumbled up from his chest.

"I hope I didn't scramble your brain when I hit you," His father chuckled.

"That pathetic excuse for a hit, I don't think so," Inuyasha retorted.

"Now let's not forget you nearly toppled over. So let's have an answer to my question," His father said.

"What question?"

"Don't get smart, why aren't you on your way to school?" His father asked again. Inuyasha shrugged and looked around the shop, which at the moment was empty.

"Sesshomaru gave me a choice between here and school," He replied. It was weird how he easily fell into this role, of delinquent son to the baker. Inuyasha had a strong feeling like he had done this before, many times.

"Your brother doesn't have any authority. Now get home and get ready for school, I guess I'll have to drop you off again," His father sighed. He walked away and disappeared through some swinging doors behind a counter where there were rows of fresh bread, sitting steaming on shelves.

Inuyasha went home like he was told and back to his room. He started around his room, looking for something to wear that didn't have an already been worn smell. In his closet pushed to the side, the only thing hanging up was school uniform like he had seen the boys around Kagome's school wear.

"Maybe I go to Kagome's school," Inuyasha said with a smile.

'I hope, then maybe I can find out what happened'


	10. Chapter 10

It had been like any regular day, Kagome had gotten to school just on time and her friends laughed about it. There wasn't anything different, it seemed like the only thing that had changed was the fact her father was still alive. At lunch her friends all sat around her chatting about boys, sitting outside in the nice spring weather.

"Hojo's on his way over, Kagome," Eri said. Kagome looked up from her palm and spotted the tall brown haired figure of Hojo. He smiled at her and waved enthusiastically.

"Good afternoon," Kagome said to him when he stopped before her. Hojo smiled grandly.

"Kagome, I wanted to ask you something," Hojo said. Kagome looked at him, smiling politely.

"What is it Hojo?"

"Well, as you know I'm on the track team, and see we have this meet on Sunday against Yukosu High, and I was wondering if maybe you would come," Hojo asked. He looked to Kagome with a pleading face, he was so eager.

"Well, I-,"

"Of course she'll come," Yuka piped up. Kagome glanced at her, and she smirked.

"Yeah, you bet she'll be there," Eri cheered. Kagome glared at them, but Hojo just laughed happily and smiled down at Kagome.

"That's great, so I guess I'll see you on Sunday then" Kagome nodded, and he left soon after that.

"Why do you always do that?" Kagome asked. Yuka and Eri laughed.

"Because Kagome, he'll be good for you. Hojo's the most popular upperclassman and he like's you a lot. Just give him a chance," Eri replied. Kagome let out a sigh.

"Fine, but you guys have to come. I don't want to be there all alone"

"We would never let you go alone," Ayume said.

"That's right, because we need to make sure, you and Hojo, hook up," Eri and Yuka said in unison. The girls all laughed at Kagome's expression of exasperation.

"Right".

Kagome went home to find the house empty but she just headed up to her room and sat down to do her homework. Even though this world might have been all a dream, she felt as though she had done this all her life. Like these days had happened before, in the same way.

"Maybe this isn't a dream, it feels so right," Kagome said to herself. She sighed glancing at her palm again, it seemed that the scar was the only link she had to her memories of the feudal era.

'I hope my wish came true for Inuyasha. I hope he's happy and at peace, wherever he is" Kagome smiled at the thought then started on her homework.


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he pried his fingers from the batch of dough he had been trying to knead, grumbling about the mess. His father was calling for him again as he pushed through the kitchen doors, into the main part of the teashop. He heard the rumble of his father's laughter, and turned to glare at him.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked huffily. His father shook his head, and pointed a thumb at a young man sitting by the window.

"Your friend's here to see you, dough boy" his father replied. Inuyasha growled and ducked under the counter and walked toward the dark-haired boy. As he approached the boy tore his gaze from a girl he'd been ogling, his azure eyes widening at the sight of his friend.

"What did you do, jump in a bag of flour?" The boy chuckled. Inuyasha growled and wiped his dough-covered fingers on his apron. The boy chuckled again. Inuyasha had been surprised when he arrived late to class to find this boy who so strongly resembled Miroku waving to him from the back of the class. Inuyasha had been even more surprised when he found out they were friends and had been since they were three. The only thing this boy didn't have in common with Miroku was he didn't wear the garb of a monk, and of course his name was different.

"Shut up, I'm not what you'd call a baker. Now what are you doing here Hiroshi?" Inuyasha asked. Hiroshi rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, balancing on its two back legs as he held the table with one hand.

"I came to remind you that we have track practice in an hour," He told him.

"Track?" Inuyasha asked. Hiroshi nodded, his gaze shifting again to the girl he'd watched earlier.

"Yes, you run the ten-meter dash. We have a meet this weekend," Hiroshi replied. Inuyasha thought about this for a minute. He was starting to get this strange feeling this had happened before, like a dream sense and a familiarity to this day. Seeing Hiroshi in his class had been surprising but still he fell right into talking to him, like they truly had been friends all their lives. Inuyasha didn't know why but being here. In this time and setting seemed so real and comfortable, like maybe the feudal era and all its problems had been merely a dream in it's self.

"Inuyasha, don't tell me you forgot again?" Hiroshi said, bringing Inuyasha back from his thoughts.

"No, I didn't," Inuyasha snapped. Hiroshi rolled his eyes and settled his chair back on all its legs before he got to his feet. He smirked at Inuyasha, as his eyes found their way to the girl as she stood from her seat, a look of irritation passing her features at his stare.

"Good, I'll be by in an hour to walk with you," Hiroshi said, eyes following the girl as she passed him by. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as the girl sped by, her umber hair whipping back and forth in her ponytail. Hiroshi seemed to turn and then follow her, he stopped at the door as it slammed in his face, and quickly turned back to Inuyasha, remembering something.. "Oh and you better shine at practice today other wise coach is going to give your position to Takero"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha growled. Takero, the dumb kid, had to be this era's version of Kouga. "That damn idiot!" Inuyasha shouted. Hiroshi held up his hands in a careless matter and stepped out the door, quick to catch up to the girl. Inuyasha watched through the large windows as Hiroshi tried to strike up a conversation. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the girl who turned to glare to the boy. She definitely looked like Sango. Hiroshi said something, one of his hands sneaking toward the girl's unsuspecting backside.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle as the girl smacked Hiroshi across the face, stomping away while the boy clutched his cheek, a smile on his face. Inuyasha shook his head and then went to find his father, who had disappeared while he was talking to Hiroshi. He'd need to get ready for practice, and he was determined to shine, because damn him if he let that wolf win, even in this era.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome felt herself dozing again as her head slid from her hand, jolting her awake. She looked around, making sure no one had seen, before she tried focusing again on the chapter she was suppose to be following along with. It had been two days since she woke up to find herself in this alternate reality, and tomorrow she was on her way to root for Hojo at the track meet. She didn't know why she was even bothering she didn't even like him. Kagome looked out the window, and let out a sigh, even though it had only been two days, already the memories of the feudal era seemed just out of reach, like a dream she couldn't quite remember the details to. She was scared to forget, she was afraid that one day she'd just wake up and not remember Inuyasha, or the others. It seemed that she was losing her memories, and instead remembering other ones, ones that she had never known. Perhaps she had lived this life all along, and finally she was truly waking from her dream.

"Kagome," Kagome snapped to attention as her name was called. "Read the next passage please" Her thoughts slid from her mind as she concentrated on finding her spot. But still in the back of her mind, there was a small voice nagging her not to forget Inuyasha.

"Boy Kagome, you certainly were a space case during history today. What were you thinking about?" Ayume asked. Kagome smiled at her curly haired friend and shook her head.

"Nothing really, just zoning out"

"Yeah right," Eri laughed. "I bet you were dreaming of that hunky Hojo, and your date with him tomorrow"

"Eri, please Kagome hardly drools over every boy she meets," Yuka said. "She has better things to do, unlike you". The girls all giggled at this while Eri tried to scowl, but a smile won out.

"Yeah whatever, but for right now let's discuss plans for tomorrow," Eri said. Kagome let out a sigh and as the girls went about what she should wear. Kagome didn't pay much attention, because her thoughts were on someone else.

"Come on Hanusake, pick up the pace," The coach yelled, clapping his hands. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and jogged up ahead, catching up to Hiroshi who was huffing and puffing, a trail of sweat creeping down his brow.

"Why, am I doing long distance?" Inuyasha asked. Hiroshi turned to him and shrugged his shoulders, not able to find the breath to answer. Inuyasha sighed and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know I skipped a couple of practices, but why is he making me do this?" Hiroshi laughed, and then sucked in a deep breath.

"Because, you missed practice so you're slow. You need to-to build up your stamina again," Hiroshi said, with a slight wheeze. Inuyasha glanced at him, shaking his head. They remained silent after that concentrating on their breathing. Inuyasha knew that once this had been easier for him, and four miles wouldn't even cause him to breath deep, but that life was over now and he needed to get use to being a regular human. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the boy two people ahead of him.

"Damn Takero, such a show off, he'll never last the next two miles," Inuyasha grumbled. Hiroshi nodded in agreement, and Inuyasha scowled as Takero glanced back at him a smug look of his tan face. The boy was a spitting image of Kouga, the black hair and ice blue eyes, even more now with the sweatband on his forehead; he could almost be the stupid wolf, if he had pointy ears and a fur skirt. Inuyasha snorted to himself at the thought and then stopped when Hiroshi raised an eyebrow at him. He needed to concentrate before he fell behind again, then Takero would really have a reason to gloat.


	13. Chapter 13

"Do I really have to wear this, is it necessary?" Kagome whined, tugging at the tight red skirt that went to barely her mid thigh. Yuka and Eri nodded vigorously, Eri clapping her hands excitedly.

"You look so good, Hojo will get a nose bleed for sure" She exclaimed. Ayume clucked her tongue.

"Now, now if Kagome doesn't want to wear it then she doesn't have too," Ayume reasoned. The other girls pouted as Kagome sighed in relief, quickly turning to her closet to find something more sensible to wear. She pulled out a thin blue t-shirt and a knee-length flowing skirt of a paler blue. She smiled at the girls then scooted out of the room to change in the bathroom.

'This is ridiculous, I don't even care what Hojo thinks, but those three are making such a big deal now I'm nervous' Kagome thought with a sigh. She glanced again into the bathroom mirror, smoothing down her shirt. She bit at her lip as she turned to running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, this is good. It's fine," She told herself. She left the bathroom and found her friends waiting outside the door for her. Eri was tapping her foot impatiently, and pointed at her watch.

"We're gonna be late now. Let's hurry up," She huffed, grabbing Kagome's wrist and practically dragged her down the stairs.

Something was going to happen today. It was in the air and it was making him jumpy. Inuyasha growled at his stupidity and glanced over at Hiroshi who was dozing as they rode the bus to the track meet. His head ever so often would slouch onto Inuyasha's shoulder and he'd shake him off impatiently. Inuyasha glanced back out the window, feeling again like he'd seen this place before, been down these roads and knew these landmarks. Hiroshi landed on his shoulder again and he jolted it upward, knocking his friend's head off.

"Hey, Hiroshi?" He asked. His friend blinked his azure eyes at him, looking slightly miffed at being awoken.

"Yeah?"

"Have we ever had a meet with this school before?" Hiroshi blinked again.

"I don't believe so, why do you ask?" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

"No reason, just something about this place is familiar"

Kagome shivered as a chill lifted the hairs on the back of her neck and glanced around taking in the bus that had just pulled into the lot, the students filing out in their track suits. She knew that feeling, but she couldn't remember what it meant, and why it was important. She let out a sigh, and ran to catch up to her friends who were steadily making there way down the bleachers. They were heading straight for the tallest brown head in the crowd of boy's from their school, straight toward Hojo. They hadn't even realized she had been left behind. She got to the last of the steps as the other girls ran ahead, shouting to Hojo.

"This is stupid," She grumbled. Had she paid any attention to her surroundings she would of noticed the puddle from an earlier rain shower, and avoided it, but she didn't. She felt her self slip in it, and a jolt as her stomach flopped around when she fell forward. Kagome threw out her hands to catch herself, and closed her eyes, but surprised herself when she didn't hit ground, but instead a warm body, that hadn't been there moments before. Kagome felt the blush staining her cheeks as she looked up at her savior.

"Um, thanks," She said pathetically. She blinked, as the boy grinned, his handsome face, and ice blue eyes framed by ruffled bangs of ebony.

"No problem," He replied. Kagome got her footing again and let out a sigh pulling away. The boy held onto one of her hands.

"Um..." She started. He just grinned at her again.

"I think it's fate that you just happened to fall into my arms," He said, a flash of teeth showing as his smile widened.

"No actually it was my clumsiness, but thank you again for, catching me" She replied pulling her hand from his grasp. His smile faltered for a moment and he reached up to flick his bangs from his tan face.

"It was no problem, I'd be happy to do it again. My name is Takero by the way" He introduced. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, um thanks again, but I've got to-," He interrupted her by grabbing her hand again, his eyes sparkling as he cupped it between his palms.

"And what is your name, I think I deserve to know" Kagome pulled her hand free again, and quickly tucked both of them behind her back, so he couldn't take one again.

"Um...My name's Yuka," Kagome lied. "But I really must-,"

"Such a beautiful name," He interrupted again. Kagome let out a sigh and started to inch away, but he followed, not catching the hint.

"I don't believe I've seen you around Yukosu High, do you go there?" He asked. Kagome clenched her fists behind her back, and put on a cheery smile.

"No I don't actually, but see I really must be going, my friend's are waiting" She spit out quickly. Then she turned and dashed away, running up to Yuka and latching onto her arm. The girls looked at her and smiled, not even realizing she had been missing.

"Kagome, you look lovely today," Hojo commented. Kagome smiled at him letting go of Yuka's arm in favor of brushing her fingers down her shirt and skirt, straightening them out.

"Thanks Hojo, so when do the races start?"


	14. Chapter 14

Hiroshi was looking about gleefully at all the new girls, his eyes glittering with joy. Inuyasha was just grumbling to himself as he stretched a bit, his eye scanning the competition. His eyes landed on the group of girl's gathered around a boy, and he scoffed at their backs.

"Look at that, those stupid girls are practically drooling over that dopey boy," He commented. Hiroshi followed his gaze and smiled.

"You're just jealous it's not you. We don't have girls like that at our school, they're all to busy to come to our track meets... I'm quite envious of that boy," Hiroshi sighed. "That girl I met yesterday mentioned that she attended here, perhaps I shall run into her... that would be very nice". Inuyasha snorted and glanced around again, as he sat down on the field to start stretching. His view though was quickly blocked by a pair of tan muscular legs.

"You're on the bench, why are you warming up?" Inuyasha glanced up at the cocky voice, to glare at Takero.

"No, you are. Last minute changes by coach, looks like he's found out you're a loser," Inuyasha replied. Takero glowered at him and Inuyasha got to his feet, not liking the fact he was being towered over.

"Yeah, well you get the race and I get a pretty girl," Takero replied. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Really, and what does that have to do with anything? Like any girl would be interested in someone who smells like ass" Hiroshi chuckled at this, and Takero glared at him.

"Sure, watch this" Takero turned and cupped his hands around his mouth. "YUKA!" The group of girls gathered around a boy from the other team glanced around to look at him as he waved his arms enthusiastically.

Yuka turned as her name was shouted and the other girls looked as well. Kagome paled at the sight of the boy calling her friend's name, thinking it was hers. Yuka lifted a hand to wave weakly, but Kagome grabbed it pushing it down.

"Don't wave or he'll come over," Kagome scolded, her gaze trailing back to Takero. She paused a moment as she found the eyes of the boy behind him. She felt that shiver again, and something in her head clicked as she saw his dark amber eyes. She broke away from the group, her feet working on their own as they carried her toward the boy with familiar eyes.

Inuyasha froze, a whoosh of air escaping him as he met eyes with one of the girls. She looked familiar and he got this nagging in the back of his head, that he knew her. She started to make her way towards them, her eyes on his.

"Look, she's coming over," Takero said proudly. Inuyasha stepped forward as she approached. She came to a stop in front of him, her deep brown eyes glassy with emotion.

"I know you," She said simply. Inuyasha swallowed. Takero glanced between them, a frown marring his face.

"Yuka, what are you doing?" Takero started. Inuyasha glanced at him his eyes narrowing, Takero stopped, blinking. He let out a huff and wheeled around walking away from them. Hiroshi chuckled at this, winking at his friend before he left them alone as well. Inuyasha turned back to the girl, finding his gaze locked with hers.

"I think I know you too, but... when? Where?" He asked. The girl let out a sigh and reached up to brush her bangs from her face, she paused a minute, gazing at her palm. She let out a sudden gasp.

"My scar," She exclaimed. She reached out for his hands, turning them both palm up. He found himself looking at his round scar, her hand held beside his. He looked between the two, his eyes widening at the familiar scar etched into the palm of her right hand.

"What, are-," He stopped as she rested her palm against his, and suddenly a light escaped from between their touching palms. A flash of memories Inuyasha had almost forgotten stole across his mind, and he opened his eyes to find hers again.

"K-Kagome"

He closed the space between them, wrapping his free arm around her, their joined hands, pressed flush between them. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"I can't believe I almost forgot you," Kagome breathed, she let out a shaky laugh. "You're human"

"Yeah, and I'm in your era and I have a father and my brother" Kagome nodded and smiled weakly.

"My dad's alive, but is this really real?" Inuyasha shrugged, leaning closer to her, unwrapping his fingers from hers in favor of holding her close with both his arms. She reached up to brush away her tears before settling her hands against his chest.

"Does it really matter?" Kagome shook her head, her fingers curling in the fabric of his jacket.

She pulled him downward, bringing her lips to his, her own tilting in a smile. Inuyasha was caught off guard for a moment, but soon he closed his eyes, moving his lips against hers. His hand came up to her face, his warm palm against her cheek and fingers curling in her hair.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Kagome sighed, after she pulled away.

"Let's hope it's not to long until you do it again" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome laughed, winding her arms around his neck, and pulling him close for another long awaited kiss.


End file.
